Here for You
by mimithenumberon
Summary: This fiction takes place the night Irina leaves Preston and he's very vulnerable. It's up to Porter to comfort the other... Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Incest. Not much of a plot, just me having some fun really...XD Hope you like and please leave a review if u can! ENJOY! X3


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M, Incest**

**This is the night Irina left Preston and he's very vulnerable. So Porter comforts him...XD It's not much of a plot really...Just me having a bit of fun. Well, i hope you like it and please leave a review if u can. It only takes a second and it will make me very happy. ENJOY!~**

**Also, i do NOT own Desperate Housewives or any of the characters!**

_**Here**__**for You**_

Porter paused at his twin's door. They were old enough to live in separate rooms now, though they usually ended up crawling in the same bed anyway. Old habits die hard. There was no love like the one shared by twins. Together since their first breath, they had forged a bond more resilient and intense than that of mother and child. Nobody knew Preston as well as Porter and nobody trusted Porter as well as Preston. It was this bond that told him his brother was in need of company. Company that wouldn't judge him or pity him. Company that understood him better than he understood himself. Preston needed Porter.

The atmosphere was horribly sombre at the Scavo household. It was the night when Preston's soon to be wife left him and he realized what a huge idiot he had been. But then again, he had always been that way. He always wanted to believe that people were coherently good and he was impulsive to a fault. People always said the two twins were exactly the same but that was not true. Preston was the more impulsive of the two while Porter was a little more cautious. If they were being honest, it was Preston who got them into trouble over sixty per cent of the time.

Porter glanced down the empty hallway, making sure nobody was coming. Their parents would never understand, especially their mother. And it wasn't like Lynette wasn't an accepting mother, but the bond the twins shared had escaladed from simple fraternal love. It was just easier if they kept it to themselves. Both of them agreed. He opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was dark and Preston was in bed, but Porter knew the other wasn't sleeping. He could feel it. The sorrow and misery practically radiated from the huddled body. It broke Porter's heart and he felt like he was the one who's heart had just been danced on by a pair of very sharp Russian high heels. He mentally cursed that bitch for all the trouble she brought upon his family, though he had seen her for what she truly was from the very beginning. Everyone in the family sensed the danger except Preston, who was wildly in love, but nobody wanted to be the one to assume the bad role. As always, it fell to Lynette to be the bad guy but her sacrifice didn't go unnoticed this time.

Porter sat on the edge of the bed and waited for his presence to be acknowledged. He knew there was no point in rushing his brother. The silence stretched and there wasn't a single movement for minutes. He waited in the dark, listening to Preston's even breathing and counted away the seconds. Finally there was a small rustle. Porter moved a little closer, edging towards his brother who turned ever so slowly to face him.

Their brown eyes seemed to shine like those of felines, almost empowered by the lack of light. Preston rose up and cupped Porter's face, just looking at his twin for a moment. The silence was absolute, their vow of silence unbroken. Porter reached forth and gently ran his hand through his twin's perfectly mirroring ginger hair. It was surprisingly soft and silken, the strands filtering through his fingers like freshly cut grass. He leaned in slowly, always giving Preston time to back out should he change his mind, and sealed their lips together in a reassuring kiss. He was there, and neither of them would ever be alone as long as the other was there beside them every step of the way. It wasn't something they had to put into words. It was something each of them knew since the first breath they took. They were two halves of the same coin. Two halves of a whole.

Preston trailed his hands down the other's arms, feeling the heat radiate from the smooth skin even through the thin blue t-shirt. Porter pushed Preston gently back on the bed, fully aware of the fragile state his brother was in. He didn't want to hurt him. Never ever. Preston didn't make any movement of opposition. He yielded full control over to his brother and sunk into the welcoming sheets. This night was theirs. They had wounds to heal and scars to accept.

But, in all honesty, Preston wasn't all that sad. Sure he was heartbroken now, Irina's attack still quite fresh, but contrary to popular belief he did have his own reservations about the blonde foreigner. He knew that what he felt would pass, just as Irina would fade from his mind, but Porter would always be there beside him. His pillar of strength no matter what stupid thing he would do or say, he would always have someone to talk to and to support him. That is why he gave complete control to him, because he trusted Porter with his life.

He happily accepted the lips descending upon his and the strong hands slowly peeling away his clothes one by one. He marvelled at how they had grown…. It seemed only yesterday they stole the flower pot from Mrs McCluskey's front yard. He was pulled away from his reminiscing by a flicking tongue tracing his bridged jugular. Preston gasped softly, taken aback by the care with which he was touched. Porter seemed to think he was made of glass and was afraid of somehow unintentionally breaking him. It was endearing.

Porter lowered himself down Preston's frame, tracing his progress with his quick tongue. This night was about Preston, and Porter intended to do all the work. He made a path of steamy kisses down the quickly rising and falling chest below him, his hands firmly pressed against Preston's hips. His touches were having the desired effect judging by the way his brother writhed below him, like a fish on a hook, and was struggling harder and harder to keep from making excessive noise. It wouldn't do to be discovered by their parents in this compromising position…

Preston bridged his spine when he felt Porter's tongue dancing along his length, alighting it with its equatorial heat. Nobody knew his sweet spots and what made him cry from unbearable pleasure better than his identical twin. Even in that department they were mirroring selves. Preston lost control over his body and rolled his hips, thrusting into the accepting mouth. The hands on his hips loosened, allowing more movement but still held them back slightly. Porter felt the tip hit the back of his throat with each powerful thrust and he hummed lowly, letting the tremors created by his larynx reverberate through Preston like aftershocks of lightning.

He could tell the other was close from the increase in pace and urgency and he braced himself, ready to swallow the bursting load. However that never came and Preston suddenly stopped his movements, as if held back by a string suddenly gone tense. Porter glanced up at his twin, confusion written clearly across his face, but he relaxed as soon as he saw that pair of chocolate eyes. The silent wish was clearly received.

Porter rose from his position, between Preston's spread legs, and met the other for a quick kiss. His hands enclosed around both their erections and began to move along them, stroking them to their peak in union. Preston wanted to share the ecstasy with his brother. He desired for them to be one. He needed to feel loved. A sentiment which only his other half would have been able to understand so fully and so absolutely.

They silenced their cries of release with a quick joining of their lips, both having reached their final destination at the same time. Preston moved to make space for his brother who gladly accepted it, and they both cuddled together, enjoying the aftereffects of their little get-together. Even their hearts seemed to beat in union and create one strong drumming beat and a perfect lullaby.

Indeed, Preston had nothing to be truly sad about because he wasn't alone. He had never been alone and would never be alone. He smiled lazily in the dark, knowing full well his twin had the same cat-like content grin stretching his lips. Their eyes closed and their arms wound up around the other.

The silence remained unbroken.

* * *

**And so Preston got over 'the love of his life' and all was well after. XD What can i say? I'm a romantic at heart! X3 THANK YOU for the read and i sure hope it was a pleasant and interesting one. Please let me know if that was, or was not, the case through a much appreciated review.**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY!~**


End file.
